1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the display of video or computer generated images within a three dimensional volume of space through a configuration using a two-way mirror to superimpose an image displayed on a front projection screen with the potential of adding a camera in the line of sight of a life-size image of a person to achieve a perceived eye contact.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an increased need for advanced display systems that can improve communication through the display of prerecorded images that appear within a three dimensional setting for the purposes of advertising, product demonstrations, promotional activities, entertainment and various other applications. In addition to the display of prerecorded images, there is a need for displaying live images in the three dimensional setting for interacting with the imagery in real time.
The imagery to be displayed in the three dimensional setting may include prerecorded or live images of people at life-size or at a size appropriate to the purpose of the communication. For achieving lifelike interaction in real time, a camera can be placed in a position behind the plane of the appearance of the superimposed image within the three dimensional setting. By aligning the camera to the line of sight of the eye level of the generated life-size image, it is possible to achieve an apparent eye contact. This configuration has advantages over standard video conferencing, which does not achieve eye contact due to the placement of the camera above the displayed image of the person. With the economic conditions requiring cutbacks in travel budgets and the adverse effects of increased security to counteract terrorism, there is an increased need for an alternative to travel. This has generated a market need for systems that overcome the shortcomings of video conferencing, including providing eye contact and creating a greater sense of presence.
It has been shown in prior art as in FIG. 1 that a video image of a person can be viewed as a reflected image off a two-way mirror 2 with a camera 3 positioned behind the two-way mirror in a position that matches the eye level of the displayed person. This configuration can result in the appearance of eye contact with the person displayed on the video image. Communications systems with eye contact have included displays using CRT monitors 4 or rear projection systems. The size of the monitor 4 has required that embodiments in this configuration have been bulky making them undesirable for usage in many applications, such as typical office workspaces.
FIG. 2 shows prior art of a video phone illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,955. This configuration demonstrates the usage of a flat panel display 5 with a line of sight that is matched to a camera 3 behind a two-way mirror 2. Even though flat panel displays minimize the bulk of a display system, they are very expensive for the size required to display a life-size image. This configuration results in the display of a flat image that will appear to be at the back of enclosure. For this reason this embodiment does not have the advantages of the appearance of images within the free space of a three dimensional setting.
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,639,151 and 5,890,787 have attempted to resolve this issue by using a projector 6 to project an image through the two-way mirror 2 as illustrated in FIG. 3. The configuration does achieve a larger image than is practical with a flat panel display, but causes numerous undesirable visual effects. Firstly, the two-way mirror 2 by definition only allows a portion of light to be transmitted while the rest is reflected. As a result, only a portion of the light projected through the two-way mirror 2 will actually reach the front projection screen 7. Therefore, the brightness of the image on the front projection screen 7 is diminished, making the efficiency of the projection reduced. Secondly, a portion of the projected image is reflected off the two-way mirror 2 and shines directly into the lens of the camera 3. This is due to the requirement that the image of the person to be viewed on the front projection screen 7 must be aligned with the line of sight of the camera 3 in order to achieve the apparent eye contact. This alignment necessitates that the camera 3 will view the reflection of the projected image 32, which will cause a bright spot in the view to be transmitted to the person at the remote location and may cause a flare of light that would diminish the overall quality of the captured image. Thirdly, the projection of light on the two-way mirror 2 will brightly illuminate any dust or smudges on the glass surface of the two-way mirror 2. The consequence of this illumination of the surface of the glass is that the image captured by the camera 3 is illuminated with this unwanted distraction from the view through the two-way mirror. This problem is accentuated by the fact that the projected image must be bright to pass through the two-way mirror 2 and the camera 3 must be set to an open aperture to expose for the portion of light that will pass through the two-way mirror. Fourthly, the front projection surface 7 is in a direct line of sight 30 of the user 1, which is distracting from the intended purpose of making eye contact with the image displayed as the reflected image in the two-way mirror 2. Fifthly, the front projection screen 7 is facing upward toward overhead room lighting (not shown), which will wash out the image with light and diminish the overall quality of the displayed image. This is particularly critical for achieving the perception of the image of the person as appearing to be within the three dimensional volume of space. The incoming video signal of the person in the remote location should be an image of the person with the background dropped out to black. It is imperative that this black is maintained as the image is displayed on the screen so that the superimposed image shows the person without any light in the area of the background. Otherwise the rectangular frame of the screen will appear, which will break the illusion of the person being with the free volume of the three dimensional setting. It is for this reason that any light falling on the surface of the screen 7 must be avoided, which is difficult to achieve with this embodiment. Sixthly, the image displayed on screen 7 is viewed to appear behind the two-way mirror 2. Since there is equipment behind the two-way mirror 2 in the space where the reflected image would appear, it is not possible to view the image within a three dimensional setting. Therefore, the image generated by this invention is flat and does not have the potential to have the benefits of an image that appears to have three dimensional qualities in free space.
Prior art of patent WO97/11405 presents a configuration for theatrical production shown in FIG. 4, which illustrates the usage of a projection down onto a screen positioned on the floor. This shows the usage of a projected image in front of a two-way mirror 2, which is made from a thin semi-reflective film, instead of a semi-reflective sheet of glass. This configuration achieves a large image without the problems incurred by projecting through the two-way mirror. However, there is a major disadvantage of this configuration in that the front projection screen 7 is facing upwards to overhead lighting (not shown). While this may be acceptable in a theatrical application where the room lighting can be controlled, it would not be acceptable in an office environment or a normal public location where overhead lighting would be bright. Furthermore, the position of the screen surface 7 below the two-way mirror 2 places the image in a direct line of sight 30 of the viewer 1, which is distracting and takes away from the desired effect of creating the reflected image 10 appearing without revealing the source of the image.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above.
The problems and needs outlined above are addressed by the present invention. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an image projection system for displaying images to a user located in an observation zone is provided. The image projection system comprises a projector, a front projection screen, and a two-way mirror. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The front projection screen has a downward-facing projection surface located in a plane above the projector. The image beam path impinges upon and illuminates the downward-facing projection surface of the screen during use of the system. The two-way mirror is located adjacent to and at an angle relative to the projection surface such that when the image from the projector is displayed on the projection surface of the screen, the image displayed on the screen is reflected to the observation zone.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the system may further comprise a reflective mirror positioned within the image beam path so that the projected image from the projector impinges the reflective mirror and is reflected upward onto the surface of the front projection screen, and the image beam path from the projector is substantially parallel with a horizontal plane. The angle of the reflective mirror relative to a horizontal plane may be about 45 degrees. The image beam path may be aimed directly at the projection surface of the front projection screen at an angle relative to a direction normal to the surface of the screen. The system may further comprise a baffle located between the observation zone and the front projection screen such that the projection surface of the screen is blocked from a field of view of the user located in the observation zone by the baffle. The system may further comprise a camera located behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the camera and the observation zone. During use of the system, the user has a line of sight aimed at eyes of a person in the image. The camera may be substantially aligned with the line of sight of the user so that when the user looks at the eyes of the person in the image, the user will also be looking into the camera. The system may further comprise a background surface having a low reflectivity and a dark color; the background surface being located below a back side of the two-way mirror and facing upwards generally towards the back side of the two-way mirror. The system may further comprise an illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the three dimensional setting and the observation zone. The three dimensional setting may comprise furniture, including but not limited to a chair, a lectern, at least part of a desk, and/or at least part of a table. From the observation zone, the image appears to be located in the context of the three dimensional setting.
The two-way mirror may be positioned at an angle of about 45 degrees relative to a horizontal plane. The screen surface may be substantially parallel to a horizontal plane. The system may be located on a shelf, located at a sales counter, located at a service counter, or located on a table, for example. The system may be located on a floor, and the system may be of a size adapted to display a life-size head-to-toe image of a person and/or a full-size image of a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, tractor, motorcycle, boat, jet ski, bicycle, etc.). The system may be located on a floor of a stage, and the projector may be located within the floor of the stage. The projector, the two-way mirror, and the front projection screen may be located within a free standing kiosk cabinet. The system may further comprise a speaker adapted to output sound to the observation zone. The system may further comprise a network connection (e.g., LAN, WAN, Internet, etc.) communicably coupling the image projection system to a remote system at a remote location. During use of the system, images presented to the user by the image projection system may comprise a life-size image of a person located at the remote location.
The system may be adapted to be foldable and portable. The system may further comprise means for aiding in transportation of the system, including but not limited to a pair of permanently attached wheels, a pair of detachable wheels, a permanently attached handle, a detachable handle, and/or a protective carrying case. The system may be adapted to be folded and concealed within furniture, including but not limited to a table, a desk, a shelving structure, and/or a counter.
The projection surface may be concave. The projector may use optical offsetting to correct for keystoning. The projector may be adapted to digitally distort the image before projection to adjust the image for corrected viewing of the image from the observation zone. The surface of the screen may be a lenticular reflective surface or a fresnel patterned reflective surface, for example. The system may further comprise a table, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the table. The system may further comprise a counter, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the counter. The system may further comprise a shelving structure, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the shelving structure. The two-way mirror may be a stretched sheet of mylar film having optical properties of partial reflection and transmission. The two-way mirror may comprise glass material, or plastic material, having optical properties of partial reflection and transmission. The two-way mirror may be any transparent substrate with a semi-reflective coating formed thereon and having optical properties of partial reflection and transmission. The system may further comprise a dark-colored and illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror that is visible from the observation zone. The projected image may comprise a black background behind an object, wherein the object does not extend beyond the borders of the projected image on at least three sides of the projected image so that the borders of the image are not noticeable to the user from the observation zone and so that the object in the projected image appears to be floating within a space behind the two-way mirror. The system may further comprise a camera located below and behind the two-way mirror; the camera being adapted to view the projection surface through the two-way mirror and an illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror as reflected from a back side of the two-way mirror.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a communication system for allowing a user located in an observation zone to communicate with a person using a remote system at a remote location is provided. The communication system comprises a projector, a front projection screen, a two-way mirror, and a camera. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The front projection screen has a downward-facing projection surface located in a plane above the projector, wherein the image beam path impinges upon and illuminates the downward-facing projection surface of the screen during use of the system. The two-way mirror is located adjacent to and at an angle relative to the projection surface such that when the projected image is displayed on the projection surface, the projected image is reflected to the observation zone. The camera is located behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the camera and the observation zone.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the communication system may further comprise a reflective mirror located between the projector and the observation zone, the reflective mirror being positioned within the image beam path so that the projected image from the projector impinges the reflective mirror and is reflected upward onto the surface of the front projection screen. The communication system may further comprise a baffle located between the observation zone and the front projection screen such that the projection surface of the screen is blocked from a field of view of the user located in the observation zone by the baffle. The communication system may further comprise a microphone adapted to receive sound from the observation zone and a speaker adapted to output sound to the observation zone. During use of the communication system, the user has a line of sight aimed at eyes of the remote person""s image. The camera may be substantially aligned with the line of sight so that when the user looks at the eyes of the remote person""s image, the user will also be looking into the camera. The communication system may further comprise an illuminated three dimensional setting located between the two-way mirror and the camera. The three dimensional setting may comprise furniture, including but not limited to a chair, a lectern, at least part of a desk, and/or at least part of a table. During use of the system, the remote person""s image presented to the user located in the observation zone may comprise a life-size image of the remote person. The communication system may further comprise a network connection communicably coupling the communication system to the remote system at the remote location.
The communication system may be adapted to be foldable and portable. The communication system may be adapted to be folded and concealed within furniture, including but not limited to a table, a desk, a shelving structure, and/or a counter. The communication system may further comprise a background surface having a low reflectivity and a dark color, the background surface being located below a back side of the two-way mirror and facing upwards generally towards the back side of the two-way mirror. The projection surface may be concave. The projector may use optical offsetting to correct for keystoning. The surface of the screen may be a lenticular reflective surface or a fresnel patterned reflective surface, for example. The communication system may further comprise a table, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the table. The communication system may further comprise a counter, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the counter. The communication system may further comprise a shelving structure, wherein the projector is attached to and located in the shelving structure. The two-way mirror may be a stretched sheet of mylar film having optical properties of partial reflection and transmission. The two-way mirror may comprise a material having optical properties of partial reflection and transmission, including but not limited to glass, plastic, and/or any transparent substrate with a semi-reflective layer. The communication system may further comprise a dark-colored and illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror that is visible from the observation zone. The projected image may comprise a black background behind an object, wherein the object does not extend beyond the borders of the projected image on at least three sides of the projected image so that the borders of the image are not noticeable to the user from the observation zone and so that the object in the projected image appears to be floating within a space behind the two-way mirror. The communication system may further comprise an additional camera located below and behind the two-way mirror, the additional camera being adapted to view the projection surface through the two-way mirror and an illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror as reflected from a back side of the two-way mirror.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a communication system for allowing a user located in an observation zone to communicate with a person using a remote system at a remote location is provided. The communication system comprises an image projector, a front projection screen, a two-way mirror, a reflective mirror, and a camera. The image projector is positioned so that an image beam path projected from the projector is aimed in a direction towards the observation zone. The front projection screen is located above the projector so that the screen generally faces downward toward a ground surface and towards the image projector. The reflective mirror is located between the projector and the observation zone. The reflective mirror is also positioned at an angle relative to the ground surface, and within the image beam path so that the image beam path is reflected upward onto the front projection screen. The camera is aimed towards the observation zone. The two-way mirror is located between the camera and the observation zone. The two-way mirror has a first side facing generally towards the observation zone. The two-way mirror has a second side facing generally towards the camera. The two-way mirror is also positioned at an angle relative to the ground surface so that a bottom portion of the two-way mirror is located closer to the observation zone than a top portion of the two-way mirror. During use of the system, at least part of the first side of the two-way mirror is within a field of view of the user located in the observation zone. The projector, the image beam path, the reflective mirror, the front projection screen, and the two-way mirror are positioned relative to each other and relative to the observation zone such that when the system is in use, images in the image beam path from the projector are reflected from the reflective mirror to the screen, from the screen to the first side of the two-way mirror, and from the first side of the two-way mirror toward the user located in the observation zone.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a communication system for displaying images of a remotely-located person to a user located in an observation zone and for allowing the user to visually and audibly communicate with the remotely-located person is provided. The communication system comprises a counter, an image projector, a front projection screen, a two-way mirror, a camera, a microphone, and a speaker. The counter located is adjacent the observation zone. The image projector is located at the counter. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The front projection screen has a downward-facing projection surface located in a plane above the projector, wherein the image beam path impinges upon and illuminates the downward-facing projection surface of the screen during use of the system. The two-way mirror is located adjacent to and at an angle relative to the projection surface such that when the image from the projector is displayed on the projection surface of the screen, the image displayed on the screen is reflected to the user in the observation zone. The camera is located behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the camera and the observation zone, and the camera being adapted to receive an image of the user. The microphone is adapted to receive sound from the observation zone. The speaker is adapted to output sound to the observation zone.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the communication system may further comprise a shelving structure located below the counter and opening to the observation zone so that the user may access items on from the shelving structure while in the observation zone. The communication system may further comprise a reflective mirror located between the projector and the observation zone, the reflective mirror being positioned within the image beam path so that the projected image from the projector impinges the reflective mirror and is reflected upward onto the surface of the front projection screen. The communication system may further comprise a baffle located between the observation zone and the front projection screen such that the projection surface of the screen is blocked from a field of view of the user located in the observation zone by the baffle. The communication system may further comprise a shield located between the system and the observation zone. The projector may be attached to and located in the counter. The projection surface may be concave. The projector may use optical offsetting to correct for keystoning. The surface of the screen may be a lenticular reflective surface or a fresnel patterned reflective surface, for example.
The communication system may further comprise a dark-colored and illuminated three dimensional setting located behind the two-way mirror that is visible from the observation zone. The projected image may comprise a black background behind an object, wherein the object does not extend beyond the borders of the projected image on at least three sides of the projected image so that the borders of the image are not noticeable to the user from the observation zone and so that the object in the projected image appears to be floating within a space behind the two-way mirror. The communication system may further comprise a product dispensing device adapted to controllably output a product to the user in the observation zone. The communication system may further comprise a payment acceptance device adapted to receive payment from the user in the observation zone.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a communication system for displaying images to a user located in an observation zone and for allowing the user to visually and audibly communicate with a remotely-located person is provided. The communication system comprises: a first shelving structure, a second shelving structure, an isle, an image projector, a front projection screen, a two-way mirror, a camera, a microphone, and a speaker. The first shelving structure is located adjacent the observation zone. The second shelving structure is located adjacent the first shelving structure. The isle is located between the first and second shelving structures. The image projector is located at the first shelving structure. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The front projection screen has a downward-facing projection surface located in a plane above the projector, wherein the image beam path impinges upon and illuminates the downward-facing projection surface of the screen. The two-way mirror is located adjacent to and at an angle relative to the projection surface such that when the image from the projector is displayed on the projection surface of the screen, the image displayed on the screen is reflected to the user in the observation zone. The camera is located in the second shelving structure and behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the camera and the observation zone, and the camera being adapted to receive an image of the user. The microphone is adapted to receive sound from the observation zone. The speaker is adapted to output sound to the observation zone.
In other embodiments, the communication system may further comprise a shield located between the system and the observation zone. During use of the system, the image viewed by the user located in the observation zone may optically appear to be located within the isle. During use of the system, the user may have a line of sight aimed at eyes of a person in the image displayed by the system. The camera may be substantially aligned with the line of sight of the user, so that when the user looks at the eyes of the person in the image, the user will also be looking into the camera. The projector may be attached to and located in the shelving structure. The communication system may further comprise a product dispensing device adapted to controllably output a product to the user in the observation zone. The first shelving structure may have a first set of shelves opening to the observation zone and a second set of shelves opening to the isle.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a foldable communication system for allowing a user located in an observation zone to communicate with a person using a remote system at a remote location, the system having a closed folded configuration and an operable unfolded configuration is provided. The foldable system comprises a base, an image projector, a two-way mirror, a front projection screen, a camera frame, and a camera. The image projector is attached to the base. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The two-way mirror is pivotably coupled to the base and/or the projector. The front projection screen is pivotably coupled to the two-way mirror and/or the base. The front projection screen has a projection surface. The camera frame is pivotably coupled to the base. The camera is attached to the camera frame. In the operable unfolded configuration, the projector, the image beam path, the two-way mirror, the projection surface of the front projection screen, the camera frame, and the camera are positioned relative to each other and relative to the observation zone such that the front projection screen is located in a plane above the projector, the projection surface faces generally downward toward the base, the image beam path from the projector impinges upon and illuminates the projection surface of the screen during use of the system, the two-way mirror is positioned at an angle relative to the projection surface of the screen, the image displayed on the downward-facing projection surface of the screen is reflected off of the two-way mirror to the observation zone, and the camera is positioned to receive images of objects in the observation zone through the two-way mirror. In the closed folded configuration, the system occupies less space in at least one direction than when the system is in the operable unfolded configuration. The foldable communication system may further comprise a reflective mirror pivotably coupled to at least one of the base and the projector, wherein in the operable unfolded configuration, the reflective mirror is positioned within the image beam path so that the projected image from the projector impinges the reflective mirror and is reflected upward onto the surface of the front projection screen. The reflective mirror may be hinged directly to base, directly to the projector, or both. The base may be an integral part of a housing of the projector, or the base and the projector may be separable pieces. The foldable communication system may further comprise a baffle pivotably coupled to the screen, wherein in the operable unfolded configuration, the baffle is positioned at an angle relative to the screen. The foldable communication system may further comprise a camera reflective mirror pivotably coupled to the camera frame and/or the camera, wherein in the operable unfolded configuration, the camera reflective mirror being positioned at an angle relative to the camera so that the camera receives images from the observation zone via the camera reflective mirror. The camera frame may be an integral part of a housing of the camera, or the camera frame and the camera may be separable pieces. The two-way mirror may be hinged directly to base and/or directly to the projector. The screen may be hinged directly to two-way mirror and/or directly to the base.
The system may be portable in the closed folded configuration. The foldable communication system may further comprise means for aiding in transportation of the system, including but not limited to a pair wheels permanently attached to the base, a pair of detachable wheels adapted to be rotatably coupled to the base, a handle permanently attached to the base, a detachable handle adapted to be attached to the base, and/or a protective carrying case adapted to contain the remainder of the system therein, for example. The system may be adapted to be concealed within furniture when in the closed folded configuration. The furniture may be a table, a desk, a shelving structure, and/or a counter, for example.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an image projection system for generating a life-size image of an object within the context of an illuminated three dimensional setting as viewed from an observation zone is provided. The image projection system comprises a projector, a front projection screen, a two-way mirror, and a first camera. The projector is adapted to output a projected image along an image beam path. The front projection screen has a downward-facing projection surface located in a plane above the projector, wherein the image beam path impinges upon and illuminates the downward-facing projection surface of the screen during use of the system. The two-way mirror is located adjacent to and at an angle relative to the projection surface such that when the image from the projector is displayed on the projection surface of the screen, the image displayed on the screen is reflected to the observation zone, wherein the three dimensional setting is located behind the two-way mirror and the observation zone is located in front of the two-way mirror. The first camera is located below and behind the two-way mirror. The first camera is adapted to view the projection surface through the two-way mirror and the three dimensional setting reflected from a back side of the two-way mirror. The image projection system may further comprise a second camera located behind the two-way mirror, such that the two-way mirror is located between the second camera and the observation zone. The second camera is adapted to view the observation zone through the two-way mirror. The three dimensional setting may comprise a person, such that as viewed from the first camera and from the observation zone, the person and the object in the projected image appear within the same context within the three dimensional setting. The object in the projected image may be a prerecorded image of a person, a computer generated graphic, and/or a prerecorded animated image, for example.